Spinal
Spinal is the undead skeleton of a pirate fighter and a signature character of the Killer Instinct franchise. He is an unreliable and, somewhat, ineffective soldier of UltraTech's who is falling into insanity. In the rebooted universe, he is an ancient bandit bound to the Mask of the Ancients. Background A legendary warrior over 2000 years ago, the thing now known as Spinal has been torn from the peace of death by Ultratech's cell regeneration experiments. Trapped in the new world, he has no choice but to obey orders despite his reluctance, and to make things worse, he begins to suffer tormenting flashbacks to the ancient life he can never quite remember. After the awe and wonder he inspired when first unveiled to the public this year, Spinal finds himself in the shadow of Ultratech's latest creations (Fulgore, Riptor, etc.) and, filled with resentment, he sets out to prove his worth. Personality Spinal is a complete maniac, having been driven insane by the wild pull of the Mask of the Ancients over the hundreds (or thousands) of years since his death. He cackles with glee in the midst of battle, enjoying combat to a disturbing extent. He no longer speaks and has a very one-track mind, always pursuing his prized Mask so that he may be granted great powers and freedom. Upon finally locating the artifact and finding it drained of its powers, however, he flies into a rage and begins a global crusade to find the culprit. LOTM: Weirdmageddon LOTM: Darkmageddon The Legend of Maka After the fall of Ultratech Corporation and the death of Gargos having been enslaved by them, Spinal had to lay low in the multi-universe to look for his past, relishing his freedom in content that he cannot be forced to be anyone's master anymore. Unfortunately many villains would want him to join his side and the only one he found a way out into escaping from slavery was Ra's Al Ghul who kindly gave him an offer to join The Umbrakinetic League to help Spinal destroy the corporate businesses that are ruining the lives of individuals who want a place they can call home. Spinal was pleased to know that Ra's Al Ghul was a noble one and thus earns the skeleton pirates respect and his loyalty to him becoming a member of The Umbrakinetic League. Spinal does not want his freedom from Ultratech for long, he wants Ra's Al Ghul and his group to help mercy kill him as he doesn't believe to have much of a place for this world once this is over. To have him killed off for good he wants his friend to destroy the magical artifact that keeps him alive. Gallery Spinal2013.jpg kilerthumb_1280w.jpg spinal1.jpg Spinal-Retro-Costume-Wallpaper-Killer-Instinct.png spinal_by_i_like_that1_by_i_like_that1-d883y9y.png Killer_Instinct_-_Spinal.png Spinal_CharBio.png Category:The Umbrakinetic League Category:Anti Villains Category:Type II Anti Villains Category:Tragic Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Neutral Evil Category:Thieves Category:Pirates Category:Characters that hail from the Killer Instinct Universe Category:Swordsmen Category:Shieldmen Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Liches Category:The Undead Category:Bandana Wearer Category:Shape Shifters Category:Copycats Category:Teleporters Category:Magic Users Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Elementals Category:Energy Shield Reflector Users Category:Telekinetics Category:Psychics Category:Immortals Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:The P Team's Villains Category:Enemies of Shinnok's Empire Category:Enemies of Katherine's Alliance Category:Villains in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Hell Councils Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Villains of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters from Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:The V Crusaders’ villains Category:Characters from the Past Category:The Action Crusaders' villains Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon